


Unexpected

by braezenkitty



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Butt Plugs, Dildos, Dom Castiel (Supernatural), I'm Sorry, Jimmy is a Brat, M/M, No Sex, Sexting, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 15:06:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17388635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/braezenkitty/pseuds/braezenkitty
Summary: A story about how Dean finds out Jimmy and Cas are more than just close brothers.





	Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Kink Bingo  
> Square filled: DeanCasJimmy
> 
> Thanks to waning_grace for beta reading!

Cas took a deep breath and rubbed his eyes, trying not to fall asleep as Zachariah Adler, the head of the accounting department, droned on about quarterly reports and budget adjustments. Cas loved the simplicity and reliability of working with numbers, but the weekly department meetings bored the fuck out of him. He looked at his phone surreptitiously and saw that Jimmy had sent him several texts.

**Jimmy 8:15am**  Hey Cas, while you’re stuck at work guess what I’m doing

**Jimmy 8:21am**  Hellooooooooo

**Jimmy 8:21am** Cas, answer your phone. Guess what I’m doing

Cas suppressed a sigh, quickly typing out a reply.

**Cas 8:22am**  I’m in a meeting right now

**Jimmy 8:23am**  Even better. Guess what I’m doing

**Cas 8:24am**  I have no idea. Is this important?

**Jimmy 8:24am**  Vitally

**Jimmy 8:24am** Want a picture?

Adler gave him a look, so he set his phone down and ignored it for the rest of the meeting. When it finally ended and he returned to his office, he pulled his phone out and found Jimmy had sent him a photo. He unlocked his phone and opened the photo, groaning when he saw the new dildo they’d bought over the weekend laid out on their bed along with a bottle of lube.

**Cas 9:02am** Jimmy you can’t send me stuff like this while I’m at work

**Jimmy 9:02am**  But now I get to imagine you sitting at your desk in your suit, sweating while you think about all the things I could be doing to myself right now

**Cas 9:03am**  I hate you

**Jimmy 9:04am**  No you don’t. Want another picture?

**Cas 9:04am**  Stop teasing me, Jimmy. Or I’ll have to punish you

**Jimmy 9:05am**  Oooooh no, please don’t

Jimmy sent another photo message. This one was of him laid out on the bed, smirking at the camera. It included a view over his shoulder at his ass, which was propped up in the air. Cas felt his cock begin to swell and he suppressed a groan. He would not pull his dick out and masterbate in his office, but goddamn he wanted to. That or feign illness and go home.

But he couldn’t do that. There was another meeting he needed to attend this afternoon, and he had the quarterly reports to work on. If he didn’t get them done by the end of the day, he’d have Adler on his ass, and that was the last thing he wanted.

**Jimmy 9:06am**  Don’t you wish it was your cock in my ass right now?

Cas almost whined at the thought of pushing into that tight heat, and he ruthlessly pushed the image aside. He had to get some work done.

**Cas 9:06am**  That’s it. I want you naked and blindfolded and on your knees in the living room when I get home.

**Cas 9:06am** And make sure you’re plugged and ready for me

**Jimmy 9:06am**  lol sure thing sir

**Cas 9:07am**  I’m not joking. Be ready.

**Cas 9:07am** I’ve really gotta get back to work now.

**Jimmy 9:07am**  Alright, get that money honey

**Jimmy 9:07am** I’m gonna get this fake dick while I think about yours

Cas rolled his eyes as he shut the screen off and set his phone down. Jimmy could be such a brat. He probably wouldn’t obey, never had before. He’d rather rile Cas up.

* * *

 

Cas went on with his day, completely forgetting about the order he gave Jimmy. By the time he got off work, he was so tired and worn out he ran right into Dean, his super hot friend and neighbor, almost knocking him over.

“Shit,” he said, placing a hand on Dean’s shoulder to steady him. “I’m so sorry. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine, don’t worry, Cas,” Dean said with a smile that almost knocked Cas over. He was gorgeous, and he looked extra good today in jeans that hugged his bow legs in all the right places and a green flannel that brought out the green in his eyes. Cas could only stare, at a complete loss for words. “Are you okay?” Dean asked, smile faltering just a little.

“Fine,” Cas said, finding his voice. “Sorry. It’s been a really long day.” He smiled reassuringly. Then impulsively, he continued, “There’s a six-pack in my fridge that’s calling my name… would you like to join me for a beer? Let me make up for almost knocking you over?”

Dean’s smile widened. “Um, sure… I was just about to make a beer run actually.”

“Well, now you don’t need to. Come on, beers await.”

Dean followed him to his apartment and Cas unlocked the door, holding it open and gesturing for Dean to enter before him.

Dean stepped inside and stopped, almost causing Cas to crash into him again.

That’s when Cas remembered. _Jimmy_.

He peered around Dean’s broad shoulders to see Jimmy, naked and blindfolded, sitting on his knees in the living room. His flushed cock stood proudly erect between his legs.

“Fuck,” Cas whispered.

“Bet you didn’t think I’d do it, did you, Cas?” Jimmy said with a smirk. He looked so proud of himself. He looked so fucking good. Cas wanted to wipe that smirk off Jimmy’s face with his dick.

“Shit,” Dean said, voice a whisper. Then he turned, pushing past Cas to open the door and step outside.

Cas rubbed a hand down his face. He and Jimmy had talked about bringing Dean into their relationship, well, mutually fantasized about it anyway, never really seriously considering it. But this was probably the worst possible way Dean could’ve learned just how close Cas was to his brother Jimmy. He cleared his throat. “Jimmy, you uh, may want to put some clothes on. We need to talk. I’ll be right back.” He turned towards the door, then turned back. “You look gorgeous, I’m so sorry.” He stepped outside and closed the door behind him.

To his surprise, Dean was standing in the hallway.

“Did you plan this?” Dean asked, eyes on his feet.

“No, Dean, of course not,” Cas said, then hesitated. “I did tell Jimmy to be waiting, um, like that. But I didn’t expect him to listen, and that was early this morning and a lot’s happened since then and I completely forgot when I asked you to come up for a beer. I am so sorry.”

Dean nodded, brought his eyes up to about Cas’ chest level, an improvement. “So you and Jimmy… you uh…” he gestured between Cas and the door behind which Jimmy was hopefully now getting dressed.

“Yes,” Cas said, glancing down each end of the hallway and lowering his voice. “Jimmy and I are lovers.”

Now he was the one who couldn’t meet Dean’s eyes. This was the point where every other person in their lives had walked away in disgust. This was where they were going to lose Dean.

“Huh,” Dean said, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck.

Cas watched him out of the corner of his eye. Dean dropped his hand, but didn’t turn to leave.

“Okay.”

Cas almost choked. “Okay?”

“Yeah,” Dean said, shrugging. “You guys are both consenting adults, right?”

“Of course.”

“And you didn’t purposefully bring me into your scene without my consent, right?”

“Of course not.”

“Then okay,” Dean said, shrugging again and giving Cas a half smile. Cas had never wanted to kiss him so badly.

“So you’re not grossed out?”

Dean chuckled and shoved his hands in his pockets, a lovely pink blush rising on his cheeks. “Honestly? I’ve had a crush on you both since I moved in. And the thought of you together is not an unpleasant one.”

Cas felt a laugh bubble up in his chest. Jimmy chose that moment to open the door.

“Hey, Jimmy,” Dean said, giving an adorably shy little wave and blushing some more.

“Oh fuck, he saw didn’t he,” Jimmy said, more of a statement than a question.

“Yep,” Dean said, rubbing the back of his neck again.

“Shit,” Jimmy said, wide eyes turning to Cas.

“He’s okay with everything,” Cas said with a smile.

“With… everything?” Jimmy gestured between him and Cas.

“Everything,” Cas answered with a nod.

“Oh.” Jimmy turned his wide-eyed gaze on Dean. “Really?”

“Yeah, it doesn’t bother me. Like I told Cas, you’re consenting adults and me walking in on you tonight was a complete accident.”

“Oh, okay then.” Jimmy looked at Cas, a ‘what now’ look on his face.

“I should really get going though,” Dean said. “Let you two do your thing. I’ll uh, see you later.” He gave a little wave and a smile then turned to walk towards his own apartment.

Cas looked at Jimmy, then at Dean, then back at Jimmy. Jimmy smiled and nodded.

“Hey Dean,” Cas called, waiting for Dean to stop and turn back around. “Would you like to take a raincheck on that beer? Maybe tomorrow night, with both of us? We’ll make dinner.”

Dean’s smile lit up his face. “It’s a date,” he said, then gave another wave and turned to walk away.

Cas and Jimmy watched him go, and when he turned the corner and disappeared from view Cas turned to Jimmy. “Don’t think I’ve forgotten about your punishment.”

Jimmy visibly shivered. “Yes, sir,” he said, giving a little salute that caused Cas to roll his eyes. He stepped back into the apartment, holding the door for Cas to follow him in. “I left the plug in by the way.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this! I'm thinking about writing more in this verse for some other bingo squares, and I'm open to taking suggestions. [Take a look at my card](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/post/181859407407/now-that-ive-procrastinated-almost-the-entire) and if you see something you'd like written for DCJ, [lemme know!](https://braezenkitty.tumblr.com/ask)


End file.
